Toda historia se merece un final
by youngapprentice
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa tras el final de House MD. Quería darle un final, o más bien un nuevo principio, al Huddy. Cuddy siempre será, para mí, la única mujer para House, y se merecían un final mejor. Este es mi intento. Enjoy. Ahora he decidido continuarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House MD, nor Hugh Laurie or Lisa Edelstein. I do not have contact with the show or any of the actors in it. **

**Esta historia se sitúa tras el final de House MD. No tengo claro si Wilson ha muerto ya o no. Simplemente quería darle un final, o más bien un nuevo principio, al Huddy. Cuddy siempre será, para mí, la única mujer para House, y se merecían un final mejor. Este es mi intento. Enjoy.**

**Debo continuar la historia? Se admiten opiniones. Gracias. :D**

* * *

Era un día soleado de agosto en la costa oeste. La enorme casa de estilo colonial restaurada parecía la única en el mundo, elevada, solitaria, al lado de la playa de arena blanca. Paró la moto y puso la mano sobre sus ojos; a pesar de sus gafas de sol y la visera del casco, tenía que entornar la mirada para ver el camino que llevaba a la entrada. El patio delantero estaba rodeado por una valla blanca que se levantaba hasta un metro del suelo. Inmaculada, perfecta, como la dueña de la casa. Sonrió al pensar en ella pero enseguida su rostro se ensombreció al darse cuenta de la difícil tarea que le esperaba.

Continuó hasta la casa y aparcó la moto. Dejó el casco sobre el depósito y cogió su bastón. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y llamó al timbre.

No hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamar una y otra vez. Nada. Por lo visto su ayudante actual era igual de idiota que los que tenía en su anterior trabajo. Se quedó un momento en la puerta considerando sus opciones.

La risa de una niña le sacó de sus pensamientos. Provenía de la parte de atrás de la casa. Siguió la dirección del sonido y pronto se encontró admirando una playa enorme que se iniciaba a los pies del amplio jardín posterior de la casa. El mar rompía en la orilla con fuerza; la playa estaba desierta; el sol lucía en lo alto. Era una imagen de absoluta belleza que, sin saber por qué, le transmitió serenidad y determinación ante lo que se avecinaba.

Entonces la vió. Estaba de espaldas a él, de rodillas, jugando con una niña en la arena. Llevaba el pelo suelto y sus rizos se movían libres con la brisa; uno de los tirantes de su camiseta caía sobre su hombro desnudo; su piel bronceada brillaba bajo el sol. Aunque no podía verle la cara, sabía que estaba sonriendo, como siempre que estaba con su hija. En ese momento, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se reía, feliz, de alguna ocurrencia de Rachel.

House se quedó unos minutos disfrutando de la tranquilidad y felicidad que estaba presenciando, alargando el momento hasta de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Rachel fue la primera en verle. Levantó la vista y sus enormes ojos azul mar se cruzaron con los ojos azul cielo de House. La sorpresa del primer momento pasó a alegría en segundos, y al momento salía como un rayo hacia él gritando su nombre. Su madre se volvió sorprendida ante esta reacción de la pequeña y se levantó para enfrentarse a él. Habían pasado cerca de dos años desde la última vez que le vió, saliendo de su coche empotrado en la pared de su casa en Princeton.

Se quedó de pie donde estaba, a unos metros de House y de su hija, que se había enganchado con ambas manos a las piernas de House. Cuddy siempre tuvo claro que House se había ganado el afecto de la niña muy rápidamente; al principio para llegar a ella, pero llegando a ser un sentimiento mutuo al final.

No podía ser él. Sacudió la cabeza recordando la llamada de Foreman para avisarla del funeral de House.

* * *

No había acudido a su último adiós. No porque no le echara de menos cada día, o porque no siguiera amándole cada día, si no porque sabía que no podría disimular todo aquello delante de sus antiguos empleados y amigos. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero eso no le impidió derramar un mar de lágrimas por él. Para ella siempre fue y siempre sería, el único. Se enamoró de él en la Universidad, y en ese mismo momento le entregó su corazón, para no recuperarlo nunca. No había día en el que no recordara cada detalle de su relación, y tampoco que no se arrepintiera de haberle dejado escapar.

Le miró interactuar con su hija; House se había agachado para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña, y había dejado el bastón en el suelo. Sonreía. Rachel le quitó las gafas de sol y pasó una mano por la mejilla rugosa de House. – Pincha! – se rió la niña. De pronto le pasó las manos alrededor del cuello en un abrazo lleno de cariño. House se quedó sorprendido y correspondió a la niña acariciándole el pelo. Rachel le soltó tan rápido como le había abrazado y tiró de él para que se levantara. – Vamos, vamos – tiraba de su mano. – Mamá! Mamá! House ha vuelto, mamá! – la niña le arrastraba hacia Cuddy con fuerza. Se pararon a un metro de ella. Cuddy estaba en medio del jardín, con las manos en las caderas, sonriendo, aún a su pesar, ante la ternura de su hija.

Hola Cuddy. – hizo una pausa - Por lo visto, Rachel no se ha olvidado de mí. Ya le he dicho que me gustó mucho su última carta. La llevo siempre conmigo – esto último iba dirigido más a su madre que a la niña, y esperaba que Cuddy se diera cuenta.

No he conseguido que deje de ver esos dibujos horribles de piratas que veía contigo – la cara de Cuddy era de falso enojo. House podía ver la sonrisa en sus ojos.

Estás preciosa, Lisa. – dijo de pronto. No era lo que había pensado decirle ni el discurso que tantas veces había ensayado, pero no pudo evitarlo, al tenerla así, ante él, después de tanto tiempo.

Cuddy le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. O, al menos, es lo que le pareció a House.

Rachel, anda, por qué no vas a jugar en la playa mientras House y yo hablamos un poco? – sugirió Cuddy a su hija, que salió corriendo hacia la arena de inmediato.

La siguieron con la mirada y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Cuddy habló.

Llevo un rato pensando si eras una visión, o un fantasma. O un sueño. – Foreman me llamó. – confesó Cuddy – Y, sin embargo, aquí estás.

_Lo siento_. – House la miró directamente a los ojos y soltó su disculpa de la única forma sincera de la que era capaz. Se calló y esperó la reacción de ella. Ambos sabían que ese 'lo siento' no era sólo por lo de mentir sobre su muerte. Era una disculpa por todo lo que le había hecho y por haberla apartado de su lado.

Cuddy se dio cuenta de inmediato. Sabía cuando House era sincero; sabía leer más allá de sus palabras; sabía ver más allá de su mirada.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le necesitaba en su vida. Dio un paso hacia él, hasta casi tocarle. Sin tacones, su diferencia de altura se hacía más evidente. Cuddy se estiró hacia él y rozó sus labios con los de House. Éste, al sentir el contacto, cerró los ojos, sin atreverse a hacer un movimiento que rompiera la magia del momento.

Tras un momento, se separaron. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver el cambio en su mirada. Hacia mucho tiempo que ella no le miraba así. House no pudo evitarlo y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Las emociones eran demasiadas para reprimirlas. Incluso alguien tan poco dado a este tipo de demostraciones. Pero sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos, como Lisa, sabían que ese lado suyo siempre había estado aquí. Porque House, tras su fachada, era más sensible de lo que aparentaba, y sus pensamientos siempre estaban puestos en las personas que de verdad le importaban.

La miró extrañado. No era la reacción que esperaba de ella tras todo lo que había pasado. Una bofetada le habría intrigado mucho menos. Cuddy leyó sus pensamientos.

No te creas que no nos queda mucho de lo que hablar. Pero, de momento, vamos a concentrarnos en lo que haremos para resucitarte. No quiero que digan que tengo un novio fantasma o algo así. Esto no es una peli de Tim Burton. – Lisa le cogió del brazo y le llevó hasta un banco desde el que podía controlar a su hija en la playa.

Se sentaron. House no se rió ante su intento de broma, ni pareció registrar que se acababa de referir a él como novio otra vez, y seguía mirándola intrigado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, su mirada mantenía el cariño y el deseo por ella al que estaba acostumbrada. La miraba así desde que se conocieron. Eso nunca, nunca había cambiado. Por fin, habló.

Por qué? – House siempre sería House. Necesitaba saber.

Ya te lo he dicho – House frunció el ceño. Cuddy continuó, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para protestar – _**Eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido en mi vida. **_

Tomó su mano entre las suyas y House pasó el brazó sobre sus hombros. Cuddy se acurrucó.

Seguimos encajando a la perfección. – bajó la vista para mirarla, y sonrió.

Ssshh. – Ahora calla un momento, House. – No lo estropees.

House se reclinó hacia atrás, satisfecho, acercándola más a él. No sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, y aún le quedaban muchas cosas que solucionar antes de tener una vida con Cuddy. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el saber que ella estaría a su lado, y que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo, le bastaba. No necesitaba nada más.

* * *

_Comentarios? Sugerencias? Demasiado OOC? Debo seguirlo? _

_Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own House MD, nor Hugh Laurie or Lisa Edelstein. I do not have contact with the show or any of the actors in it.**

**Esta historia se sitúa tras el final de House MD. No tengo claro si Wilson ha muerto ya o no. Simplemente quería darle un final, o más bien un nuevo principio, al Huddy. Cuddy siempre será, para mí, la única mujer para House, y se merecían un final mejor. Este es mi intento. Enjoy.**

**Hace mucho que empecé esta historia. Ahora he pensado que me gustaría continuarla. A ver qué sale. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios.**

* * *

Estuvieron un buen rato en la misma posición, difrutando del sol de la tarde y de la mutua compañía, sin apenas hablar, salvo de trivialidades. House le preguntó por Rachel, por su nuevo trabajo. También le sonsacó si tenía algún posible pretendiente. Para el alivio de House, no había nadie en el horizonte. Cuddy le preguntó por los últimos meses. Éste le contó todas las historias embarazosas de Wilson y todas las historias divertidas en las que él era el protagonista. Sin darse cuenta, las horas pasaron volando. Tan natural era para ellos estar juntos.

Tienes dónde quedarte esta noche?

Es una invitación, Dra. Cuddy? Sí que me has echado de menos… - movió las cejas, seductor.

No seas tonto, House. No pienses que te voy a meter en mi cama a la primera de cambio.

Ya, claro, ni que hubieras tenido otro amante como yo.

Pero mira que eres egocéntrico – le reprochó Cuddy, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Ja! – la señaló con el dedo – te has puesto colorada. House sonreía ahora satisfecho.

Deja de hacer el bobo y cuéntame cómo está Wilson.

El rostro de House se ensombreció de inmediato.

Wilson… - se calló, incapaz de continuar sin empezar a llorar. – Wilson está… Mañana tendrán que sedarle. Por eso he venido hoy. En parte.

Y tú cómo estás?

House la miró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Yo… - Yo no sé qué voy a hacer sin él. – No me hago a la idea de que ya no estará ahí para darme la chapa sobre todas las cosas que hago mal. – Sé que piensas que mi numerito de hacerme el muerto es una más de mis tretas, pero en realidad lo he hecho por él. He robado todo este tiempo con él, y nunca me arrepentiré por ello. Ojalá hubiese hecho el mismo sacrificio por ti en lugar de ser un idiota y un cabrón.

House se quedó callado y cerró los ojos. Se reclinó en el banco.

La mirada de Cuddy era una mezcla de sorpresa, ternura y sí, a pesar de todo, de amor. Seguía amando a aquel hombre como no había amado a nadie en toda su vida. Le cogió de la mano.

House abrió los ojos de nuevo. La miró con esa mirada limpia y azul que tenía reservada sólo para ella.

Cuddy habló con suavidad.

Vamos dentro. Mañana iremos a ver a Wilson. No voy a dejar que pases por esto tú solo. Además, también es mi amigo.

Se levantó y tiró de él. House estaba como en trance.

_Gracias_, Lisa. – dijo, sin levantar los ojos del suelo. Su voz sonó ronca, como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba en mucho tiempo.

Cuddy se inclinó y le besó en la frente. House cerró los ojos al notar el contacto. Ambos sabían lo mucho que le costaba abrirse de esa forma a los demás.

Venga! Se hace de noche. – le apremió. Rachel!

Yo iré a por ella. – House se recompuso y se alejó hacia la playa, decidido.

Cuddy miró a House y a su hija acercarse, de la mano. La niña se reía de alguna ocurrencia del médico. Cuddy sonrió.

Ahora podía oír cómo Rachel le contaba a House todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente, hablando atropelladamente. Era evidente que le había echado de menos, y que no quería desperdiciar ni un solo momento con él.

Qué?

Nada.

Me miras raro. Ahora no le estaba enseñando palabrotas ni nada! – House puso cara de inocente.

Ya lo sé, tonto.

Rachel se rió por el comentario de su madre.

Ahora te alías con tu madre, pequeña _sabandija_?

_Zi_. – la niña rompió a reír y echó a correr hacia la casa.

Veo que has criado a una perfecta 'mini' Cuddy. No esperaba menos.

Te ha echado de menos. – le confesó.

Y yo a ella. – Pasó el brazo por la cintura de Cuddy y la atrajo hacia él.

House… - le advirtió ella, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por soltarse.

No he hecho nada… aún.

Iba en serio lo de que pienses en alguna explicación para volver a ser una persona normal. No quiero vivir con alguien que no está legalmente vivo. – le miró desafiante.

Eres una mandona.

Lo sé. Pero te encanta.

House se rió y le dio un beso en el pelo.

Entonces… me toca el sofá, o me vas a dejar un hueco en tu cama? – continuó mientras se dirigían hacia la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own House MD, nor Hugh Laurie or Lisa Edelstein. I do not have contact with the show or any of the actors in it.**

**Esta historia se sitúa tras el final de House MD. No tengo claro si Wilson ha muerto ya o no. Simplemente quería darle un final, o más bien un nuevo principio, al Huddy. Cuddy siempre será, para mí, la única mujer para House, y se merecían un final mejor. Este es mi intento. Enjoy.**

**Hace mucho que empecé esta historia. Ahora he pensado que me gustaría continuarla. A ver qué sale.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios.**

* * *

House la cogió de la mano en cuanto dejaron el ascensor. El pasillo estaba desierto. Interminable; blanco; estéril. Luces incandescentes proyectaban su luz sobre el frío suelo del hospital. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido ahogado de conversaciones y monitores.

Aún de la mano, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de su amigo. Wilson dormía profundamente. Cuddy intentó disimular su disgusto al verle. El aspecto del oncólogo distaba mucho del que ella recordaba. House seguía sin soltarla y en realidad ella tampoco quería soltarle. Le parecía tan natural tener esa intimidad con House, que no podía actuar de otra manera.

Hey, Wilson.

Su voz fue tan suave y llena de cariño, que Cuddy sintió ganas de abrazarle. A veces House podía ser tan atento y considerado! Nunca entendería por qué siempre intentaba ocultar esa parte de su personalidad.

Wilson abrió los ojos con dificultad y miró a su amigo. Sonrió.

Hey, _parejita_.

Eres un cotilla.

Claro. Como se os da tan bien disimular… - ahora Wilson se reía abiertamente.

House rodó los ojos. Cuddy le ignoró y se adelantó hacia la cama.

Hola, Robert. – Me alegro de verte. Te he echado de menos.

Eh! Que estoy aquí delante! Si queréis os dejo solos...

Pues sí, House. Me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con Lisa, si no te importa.

B-bu… - empezó House.

Nos dejas solos, entonces? – Wilson le miraba, divertido. Le encantaba ver a House celoso.

Pero que te quede clara una cosa… - De pronto, cogió a Cuddy de la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios, de forma posesiva. Al separarse, sonreía satisfecho. Salió de la habitación y les dejó solos.

Cuddy apenas pudo reaccionar. Se quedó mirando por un momento el espacio que había dejado House al marcharse; la boca entreabierta, los labios enrojecidos.

Ya veo que no perdéis el tiempo. – Ya era hora, por cierto.

Qué?

Que le digo que me haga el favor de ir a buscarte y después de una sola noche en tu casa ya actuáis como si estuvierais juntos otra vez.

No exactamente.

Pues no sé por qué.

Es complicado.

Nunca entendí por qué le dejaste.

Sabes perfectamente por qué, Wilson.

Tienes razón, lo sé. Le abandonaste porque te dio miedo.

Cuddy se quedó callada. No era habitual en Wilson ser tan directo. Bueno, no siempre. Recordó todas las veces que le había dicho que le diera una oportunidad a House.

No fue solo eso. – la voz de Cuddy era casi un susurro. – No podía compartir mi vida con un adicto que nunca dejaría de serlo.

No. Eso fue lo que te obligaste a pensar. Le dejaste porque te asustó que alguien te quisiera más que a sí mismo. Un adicto es siempre un adicto. Pero él lo estaba intentando. Por ti. No pudiste soportar que se arriesgara a recaer para no dejarte sola durante tu enfermedad. Es lo más valiente que ha hecho en su vida. Y lo hizo por ti.

Y-yo…

Te entiendo, Lisa. No creas que te digo esto para hacerte daño. Sólo quiero que seáis felices, y sé que ninguno de los dos lo seréis estando separados. No puedes seguir culpándole por lo que hizo. Le dejaste destrozado, y ya sabes que la forma de reaccionar de House nunca deja indiferente a nadie.

Cuddy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se quedó pensando en las palabras de Wilson.

Por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes de que me fuera de Princeton?

Crees que no lo intenté? En aquella época no me escuchabas mucho… - su voz era suave, pero con un tono de reproche. – Y después, simplemente desapareciste.

No podía soportar verle todos los días con esa chica. – dijo, pensando en su matrimonio de conveniencia.

Sabes que eso sólo lo hizo para hacerte reaccionar.

En aquel momento estaba tan ciega que no me di cuenta. – No estoy orgullosa de cómo me comporté con él. Pero no me puedes negar que él también me hizo daño. Sabe cómo hacerlo.

Sí. Pero sé que ya le has perdonado. Y también sé que nunca has dejado de quererle.

Cuddy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando miró a Wilson.

Qué? Tenías ensayado este discurso?

Llevo meses intentando convencer a House de que terminásemos el viaje aquí. Él no supo hasta el final que éste era tu nuevo hospital. – Además, ver el final del túnel te da perspectiva. Es liberador poder decir todas las cosas que piensas.

Lo probaré algún día.

De momento, no. Ahora lo que tenéis que hacer es dejaros de hacer el idiota, y daros la oportunidad de ser felices.

Cuddy se rió.

Estás hecho una celestina, Robert. Si es que a veces House tiene razón.

No se lo digas a él; piensa que siempre la tiene.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

Entonces? –Wilson era como un niño pequeño, en el fondo quería creer en los finales felices.

Ya viste que no me puedo resistir a sus encantos.

Va en serio.

Lo sé. – Wilson, gracias. – se inclinó hacia él y le abrazó. Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. – Le quiero, y te prometo que voy a intentar construír una vida con él. Es todo lo que puedo decirte. - Espero que a él le hayas soltado el mismo _discursito_.

No ha hecho falta.

Cuddy le miró sorprendida.

Ha sido nombrar que estabas aquí, y ha empezado a hacer planes. Pensaba que nunca volvería a verte.

En serio?

Sí. Estaba hundido. A pesar de eso, estos meses han sido estupendos. Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente el sacrificio que hizo por mí. Pero yo sabía que le faltaba algo.

La medicina.

No. Le faltabas tú. Eres el amor de su vida, Lisa. No iba a dejarte escapar de nuevo. Sabes que odia perder.

A este juego podemos jugar dos. – Cuddy puso cara de decisión.

Sois tal para cual.

Cuddy sonrió, feliz. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo con House. Y esta vez, sería diferente.

De verdad esto era todo lo que querías decirme? – Y qué hay de ti? – Cuddy hablaba ahora preocupada por su amigo. Le cogió la mano.

En serio, Cuddy. Lo único que quiero es teneros a mi lado. A los dos. No quiero que House pase por esto solo.

Siempre igual, Robert. Pensando primero en los demás.

No te creas. En realidad, estoy colocado con la morfina. No creas ni una palabra de lo que digo! – le guiñó un ojo.

Se te ha pegado la tontería de House.

No, en serio, Lisa. Estoy bien. House ha movido cielo y tierra para que tenga todas las comodidades. – No le he preguntado cómo lo ha conseguido, ni quiero saberlo. – Wilson sonrió ante la cara de horror de Cuddy.

Se echó a reír; Lisa no pudo evitar imitarlo enseguida. En ese momento, entró House en la habitación.

Qué es tan gracioso?

Nada. – contestaron a la vez, ganándose un bufido por parte de House, que se hizo el ofendido.

Realmente, hablábamos de ti.

Lo sé. Por eso Cuddy se ha puesto colorada en cuanto he entrado. Después de lo de anoche, no puede dejar de pensar en mi…

Si terminas esa frase, vas a perder esa parte en la que estás pensando. Te recuerdo que ayer por la noche, SÓLO dormimos.

Pues yo recuerdo que me desperté y te tenía encima.

Eso es porque haces bien de almohada.

Wilson miraba encantado la conversación entre sus amigos. Le trajo recuerdos del Princeton-Plainsboro, buenos recuerdos de los buenos tiempos.

Cuddy se incorporó de su silla.

Bueno, yo tengo que ir a recoger a Rachel. Mañana la puedo traer, si te parece. También echa de menos a su tío Robert.

Sí, por favor, Lisa. Me encantará su compañía.

Dalo por hecho. – Me ha encantado verte, Robert.

Se inclinó hacia él y le besó en la frente.

Me voy a poner celoso. – se oyó a House desde la esquina de la habitación.

Espera tu turno. Impaciente!

Se dio la vuelta y le guiñó un ojo. A House le faltó poco para levantarse a por ella. Esa mujer le volvía loco.

Cuddy fue hacia él y le besó en los labios; un beso húmedo, profundo, apasionado, con el que dejaba bien claras sus intenciones.

Buenas noches, chicos. – saludó con la mano desde la puerta, y desapareció.

B-buenas noches. – balbuceó House.

Por qué no te vas con ella?

No.

Yo puedo quedarme solo. Ya soy mayorcito.

Te he dicho que no.

Vale. – Por cierto, de nada.

Por?

Por el beso de Cuddy.

Claro, que es cosa tuya.

Pues sí.

Te recuerdo que he pasado la noche en su cama.

Ya, durmiendo.

Eso no tiene nada que ver. A las chicas les gusta, de vez en cuando. Además, déjame en paz. Me ha besado, no? Con lengua, para tu información.

De eso me dí cuenta incluso desde aquí. Os van a detener por escándalo público.

House puso las manos tras la cabeza, se recostó en el sofá y puso los pies sobre la mesita, sonriendo satisfecho.

Buenas noches, Wilson.

Que descanses, _Romeo_.

(...)

Sabes qué?

House, estoy durmiendo.

Entonces por qué contestas?

Qué quieres?

Voy a casarme con Cuddy.

Wilson sonrió y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido de inmediato. No tardaron en oírse los ronquidos de su amigo desde el sofá.


End file.
